This invention relates to a solar blanket roller assembly and, in particular, a solar blanket roller assembly which is intended to be installed below the deck of a pool.
In the past, solar blankets have been used to cover swimming pools in order to reduce the amount of heat lost from the pool. Typically, the solar blanket has a size and shape corresponding to the surface of the pool. The solar blanket is put on the surface of the pool when the pool is not in use. When the pool is intended to be used, the solar blanket is typically rolled up onto a roller shaft. Typically, there are wheels at each end of the roller shaft and the entire roller assembly is rolled along the top of the pool deck. When the solar blanket has been removed from the pool surface, the entire roller assembly is moved away from the pool area. When it is desired to place the solar blanket back onto the surface of the pool the entire roller assembly is rolled to a position adjacent to the pool surface and the solar blanket is unrolled from the roller shaft and put back onto the surface of the pool. Because the roller assembly can be operated only on the top of the pool deck, it is an inconvenience to move the entire roller assembly away from and back to the pool area. Also, with the roller assembly on top of the deck, it takes up room that could otherwise be used for other activities. Also, the roller assembly is not particularly pleasing to look at, either when the solar blanket is rolled up or when it is unrolled.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to at least partially overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved type of solar blanket roller assembly which is installed below the deck of a pool.
Accordingly, in one of its objects, this invention resides in a below-deck solar blanket roller assembly comprising: a rotatable roller shaft for rolling and unrolling a solar blanket, the shaft having first and second ends and a longitudinal axis extending in a longitudinal direction; a non-rotatable protective casing having first and second ends, wherein the casing is spaced radially from the roller shaft, surrounds the roller shaft, and extends in the longitudinal direction, and wherein the casing has an elongated opening extending in the longitudinal direction; first end support supporting the first shaft end and positioning the first shaft end inside and relative to the casing; second end shaft support supporting the second shaft end and positioning the second shaft end inside and relative to the casing; first end wall closing the first end of the casing; second end wall closing the second end of the casing; power coupler at an end of the roller shaft for receiving power from a source to rotate the roller shaft.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and drawings which illustrate the invention and preferred embodiments of the invention.